Baby Boi, Baby Boi Can I Close to you?
by Onuki
Summary: 'Meanwhile' remake [Self-insert story; gay romance story; Fry and I] Fry only romantically loves me!


Yeah, there's times where  
I want to run away to a whole 'nother planet  
But that's not an option, huh

[Past; 8 AM]

I'll make sure to make great flowers bloom  
I'll be smiling at the end  
This is My style,  
This is My life

I get a phone call.

CALLER ID - Philip J. Fry

I met Fry while at Central Park. He became 1 of my best friends.

Jumped out of the city, did not know the world  
Now that I live here, Ah  
I'm feeling warmth like home unawares, WOW Ao!

I pick up my pale light grayish amber phone.

ME: Hello?  
FRY: Hi, Sayashi!  
ME: Hi, Fry! What's Up?  
FRY: I want to ask you out on a date.

WOW WOW WOW WOW Ao!

ME: Really?  
FRY: Yes.  
[Happily] ME: Of course I will go out with you!  
[Happily] FRY: Yay!

Born in this world without knowing purpose  
Now that I repeated years, Ah  
What a sense of mission I have to practice here, WOW Ao!

Fry shows up at my place with red roses in a white pot. Fry and I are wearing the same outfit. We're wearing our suits, dress shirts, ties, pants, and shoes with laces and soles.

Born in this world without knowing purpose  
Now that I repeated years  
What a sense of mission I have to practice here, WOW

[Happily] FRY: Hi, Sayashi!  
[Happily] ME: Hi, Fry!

Fry gives me the flowers.

[Happily] ME: Thank you!  
[Happily] FRY: No problem.

I put the flowers on a light brilliant magenta table. Fry hugs me. Fry and I smile.

If you really want to protect someone  
Do not care about what others think  
They say it's the common sense  
Maybe it depends on what they think  
Earthly desires instinct  
There is no choice but to believe in yourself  
Love Love "GUNDAN" of the love

[Happily] FRY: C'mon Take my hand

I use my left hand to hold Fry's right hand.

[Happily] ME: Let's leave this universe

Fry and I go to a restaurant called 'WOAH' for breakfast. We enter the restaurant. We sit at a counter. We order fresh orange juice and freshly baked white bread. We look at each other until our breakfast is all present. Our breakfast arrives. We leave the restaurant after our breakfast time. We go to a Japanese restaurant called 'WOW OH OH' for lunch. Fry and I enter the restaurant. We sit at a table. We order rice and beef gyūdon and Slurm. We smile at each other.

[Present]

Fry, Fernando, and I are at work. We're in the employee lounge. Fernando and I are gettin' teased. Zoidberg's recording us. Leela, Amy, and Hermes throw the bass yankī fish at us. Leela gives me a wedgie while Hermes and Amy put undies on Fernando and give him a wedgie as well. Fernando and I are feeling 100% really strong embarrassed mortification.  
LEELA: Bye, bass yankī losers!

Everyone except Fry, Fernando, and I leave. I cry. Fry hugs me. I stop crying. Bender enters the room. He strips me down to my undies. He carries me. He lays me over his left shoulder. I'm facing his back. He makes me glare for the whole trip. He takes me outside to publicly humiliate me. He places me on the Planet Express flagpole's rounded top. Random boys laugh at me. I blush. I feel 100% really strong embarrassed mortification, making me wet myself hard. The toxic pee pours down my legs.

[Happily] FRY: Hey, Sayashi! The old flagpole underwear wedgie, huh?  
[Happily] ME: Yeah, I am having fun!  
[Happily] FRY: Yay!

Bender gets me down.

FRY: Oh Wow Sayashi, you smell like fish and pee! It's blast wedgie time!

Fry and Bender give me a lift wedgie then carry me to the locker room. They place me on a rounded wall attachment in the shower. They spray water from a hose at me.

Fry and Fernando watch me for a while to tease me. They look at my whole body. They laugh at me. They get me down after 10 minutes. They let go of my undies. I temporarily un-wedgie myself.

[The next day]

Fry, Fernando, and I are in my living room. I'm wearing my hat backwards, socks, and tighty-whities. Fry's wearing his hat backwards, socks, and tighty-whities.  
FRY: Sayashi, do you want to have a wedgie war?  
Just the word 'wedgie' fills my stomach with butterflies.  
ME: Yes

FERNANDO: It's on! *ding*  
ME: How are we gonna do it?  
FERNANDO: Sayashi, Fry, I dare both of you to not do it one by one!

Fry and I accept the challenge. Fernando laughs as Fry and I manage to give each other 5 wedgies.

FRY: Sayashi, turn around

I do it. Fry subdues me. He gives me 2 wedgies. He wins. I don't want to win wedgie wars.

[The next day]

Fry, Fernando, and I are in the living room.

Fry secretly whispers to Fernando.

[Whisper] FRY: Fernando, check it out!

Fry takes a pale light grayish raspberry box out of his right pocket. He opens the box. The interior's brilliant orange.

[Whisper] FRY: I hope Sayashi will marry me!  
[Whisper] FERNANDO: I know he will!

Fry and Fernando smile.

FRY: Sayashi!  
ME: What's Up?

Fry gets down on his left knee. He opens the box to reveal a black ring that has a moderate chartreuse green diamond.

FRY: Will you marry me?

I cry.

I get all teary-eyed and emotional  
Over Fry's dreams

ME: Ok

Fry puts the ring on my left index finger. He hugs me then he tongue-KISSes me.

Fry and I have a party in our living room to celebrate our engagement. Zapp, Bender, Fernando, and Trenton are invited. I'm wearing my hat backwards, shirt, shorts with a stripe on the sides, tighty-whities, socks, and shoes with laces and soles.

Trenton and I bond. He subdues me. I stand in front of a full length mirror. He gets behind me. He uses the wedgie technique that has 24 yanks. From behind, he uses 2 hands to firmly grab and get a good hold of my back undies waistband and back actual undies material from the middle. He sincerely, happily, playfully, easily, and vigorously pulls in earnest upwards and in the center slowly but steadily, making my undies slide north, across, and up my butt crack, until he straps the waistband across my shoulder blades, securely wedgieing my undies between my butt cheeks, making me feel dominated, tickling my whole body, and exposing my undies legholes. I immediately go into "wedgie shock". I'm feeling really intense pleasure. Trenton and I feel my undies stretching. We can hear my undies fabric stretching against the tug, making me feel 100% really strong embarrassed mortification. It's priceless. He's making me so hot. The pleasant fabric burn on my butt crack really tickles. I'm really fired up and turned on. He holds the wedgie for a good amount of time to savor it. I'm pretty much at his mercy until he lets go.

[Happily] TRENTON: Awww! Very cute! Wedgie! Wedgie Sayashi!

I'm completely humiliated. I blush. Trenton finishes using the wedgie technique. He strips me down to my underpants. He takes off my hat, shirt, shoes, socks, and shorts. He's good at teasing me.

(As he gives me 2 slow but steady utterly undies wedgies) [Happily] TRENTON: Fry Am The Underpants Man! You better prepare yourself for the underpants man!

Trenton, Fry, Bender, Fernando, and Zapp laugh hard. My face is bright red. Trenton finishes using the wedgie technique. I am moved to tears. I cry. I use my hands to cover my face and hide my tears. Trenton hugs me. I stop crying. Trenton and I smile. He uses the same wedgie technique to give me 24 vigorous utterly undies lift wedgies and 24 vigorous utterly undies kangaroo wedgies, lifting me off the ground so each bounce is like landing in a lift wedgie and repeatedly wedgieing my undies up my butt. My face is bright red. Trenton finishes using the wedgie techniques. He gives me 100 vigorous utterly undies wedgies, 100 vigorous utterly undies lift wedgies, and 100 vigorous utterly undies kangaroo wedgies.

Fry, Bender, Fernando, and Zapp help Trenton give me utterly undies wedgies. Fry, Bender, Fernando, Zapp, and Trenton give me 24 vigorous utterly undies group wedgies, 24 vigorous utterly undies forklift wedgies (2 people give me a lift wedgie. Typically done promptly to add to the power of the 2 people pulling), and 24 bouncing wedgies.

1st - Trenton and Fernando  
2nd - Trenton and Bender  
3rd - Trenton and Fry  
4th - Trenton and Zapp

I temporarily un-wedgie myself.

ME: I am going to put on my socks and hat for a little bit so I can feel somewhat dressed.

I put on my socks and hat. I wear my hat backwards. I stand in front of a full length mirror. Trenton gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 24 vigorous wedgies. He lets go.

Zapp gets behind me. He's 1 of my friends. Zapp and I are very competitive. We always try to dominate each other. I am glad Zapp's always willing to give me wedgies. He makes me feel the most embarrassed mortification. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 24 vigorous wedgies. He lets go.

Fry gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 24 vigorous wedgies. He lets go.

Trenton takes my hat and socks. He gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 24 vigorous utterly undies wedgies. He lets go.

(As he gives me 2 slow but steady utterly undies wedgies) [Happily] TRENTON: Utterly undies wedgie! Utterly undies wedgie Sayashi!

Trenton finishes using the wedgie technique. Zapp gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 24 vigorous utterly undies wedgies. He lets go. Fry gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 24 vigorous utterly undies wedgies. He lets go.

Trenton gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 100 vigorous utterly undies wedgies, 100 vigorous utterly undies lift wedgies, and 100 vigorous utterly undies kangaroo wedgies. Zapp gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 100 vigorous utterly undies wedgies, 100 vigorous utterly undies lift wedgies, and 100 vigorous utterly undies kangaroo wedgies. Fry gets behind me. He sincerely, happily, playfully, and easily gives me 100 vigorous utterly undies wedgies, 100 vigorous utterly undies lift wedgies, and 100 vigorous utterly undies kangaroo wedgies.

Zapp and Fry repeatedly give me 100 vigorous utterly undies group wedgies, 100 vigorous utterly undies forklift wedgies, and 100 bouncing wedgies in the indoor pool room 'til I "bedazzle" as hard as possible. A big wet stain forms at the front of my undies. They place me on a wall attachment. I wet myself. Trenton, Zapp, and Fry spray water from a hose at me.

Trenton, Zapp, and Fry give me more than 1000 vigorous utterly undies wedgies, vigorous utterly undies lift wedgies, vigorous utterly undies kangaroo wedgies, vigorous utterly undies group wedgies, vigorous utterly undies forklift wedgies, and bouncing wedgies after I get dry for the rest of the day.

1st - Trenton and Fry  
2nd - Trenton and Zapp  
3rd - Zapp and Fry

Trenton, Fry, Bender, Fernando, Zapp, and I have fun.

"If I look up at the sky  
The answer'll come to me"  
People who can think that way are strong

Fry and I get married at a fancy chapel in New New York. Zapp, Bender, Fernando, and Trenton are invited. Fry and I are wearing our 'Meanwhile' wedding tuxedos.

Zapp and Bender are sitting on the left. Fernando and Trenton are sitting on the right.

[Happily] ME: I do  
[Happily] FRY: I do

Fry and I tongue-KISS.

ROCK N ROLL (Instrumental) - Avril Lavigne

Fry and I have our honeymoon. We see a waterfall in a forest. We have luminous vivid rose backpacks on our backs. We see a light brown wooden barrel that has chrome hardware go down the waterfall. We smile as we sway on a red swing in Planet Express. We smile as we explore a jungle. We have luminous vivid yellow backpacks on our backs. We see a toucan, butterflies, and a chameleon. We set up a luminous vivid magenta tent. We make a campfire. We sit near each other on a log. We roast marshmallows on brilliant lime green sticks. We return home with groceries in brown paper bags. We go to the North Pole. We hold hands as we walk on beach sand during sunset. We have luminous vivid yellow backpacks on our backs. We play with a tangeloish gray Frisbee. We hold hands. We make footprints as we walk on ocean water. We go to the Eiffel Tower at night. The moon's almost full. Fry has a moderate orchid camera around his neck. We have dark cornflower bluish gray backpacks on our backs. We hold hands then tongue-KISS.


End file.
